


milk run

by shanlyrical



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blue Milk, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/pseuds/shanlyrical
Summary: Shmi and Beru go into town to do some shopping.





	milk run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



Tatooine’s twin suns were not yet high in the sky overhead, but Anchorhead’s outdoor market was already raucous and bustling. It stood in stark contrast to the silence and isolation of the moisture farm of Cliegg Lars.

Beru Whitesun was enjoying the change of pace, browsing the various exotic wares on offer. Here were bolts of linen and shimmersilk. Over there were nuts and candied fruits. Although she could not afford such luxuries – and in truth, she didn’t really want them – sometimes it was fun to _look_.

Her fiancé’s foster mother Shmi Skywalker didn’t even bother to do that. Shmi, in contrast, was all business and had immediately made a beeline for the milk merchant upon their arrival at the market. Now Beru sidled up alongside Shmi to listen in on the transaction.

“—the best bantha milk this side of the Outer Rim!” the milk merchant was in the midst of boasting to Shmi.

Shmi smiled in her gentle, patient way and said, “I’m certain you’re right, but I’m still not giving you a decicred more per liter.”

“Ma’am, I was being modest. This is the best bantha milk in the entire galaxy! Banthas are native to Tatooine, you know, evolved here, and mine are fattened entirely on local desert forage. The blue swill they drink on Coruscant simply cannot compare!”

Beru’s ears perked up. “Do people in the Core drink bantha milk too?” she asked.

“You bet they do,” the milk merchant replied, “and you can bet they’re willing to pay quite a lot more for the privilege. You ladies don’t know how good you have it—”

“Indeed we do,” Shmi interrupted. “Sometimes great things have the most humble origins. It mustn’t be forgotten.”

Ah. Shmi was thinking of her son. Anakin. Little Ani, nearly a man and probably not so little anymore. He was training to be a Jedi on the aforementioned, faraway Coruscant. Beru wondered if the Jedi provided him with bantha milk to drink and if the milk reminded him of his family.

“Nevertheless…” Shmi continued.

In the end, Shmi got her price for the milk.

Beru, who lived her entire life on Tatooine and became content never to leave it, always remembered that exchange.


End file.
